Agripinaa III Autogun
The Agripinaa III Autogun is the mainstay rifle of the Chaos Indivisvm. It is fully automatic, usable by all ranks outside of the cult, and is a modular system ideal for combating any infantry that could pose a threat for Chaos. This rifle has a longer than average reload speed, greater than average spread, and smaller than average ammunition capacity. It is commonly cited as the favorite weapon of many within the ranks of Chaos, including the primary author of this page. It is currently updated to version 1.36. This weapon has a slung attachment. Unlike other weapons in the armory, these is a partial damage version of this rifle that deals 35% linden damage per bullet. It is unlikely this version of the rifle will receive any use in the current state of the Second Life Military Community. Like every other fully automatic weapon within the Chaos Indivisvm, the autogun features dynamic spread. This means the weapon's spread increases and thus becomes less accurate the longer it is fired. That means in order to be more accurate with the autogun, one must fire in controlled bursts at range, even during periods of sustained fire. The bullet velocity of the weapon can be adjusted by typing "/1vel:###", replacing "###" with the desired bullet velocity. The autogun features three attachments. Bayonet Attached by typing "/1bayo". The bayonet attachment allows the autogun to become host to a 5(five) meter melee with a 0.5 second cooldown. Though faster than the chainsword, the bayonet has a thinner arc and cannot collect skulls. Any actions such as firing or grenading can be done whilst using the bayonet; if in the middle of a reload, stabbing with the bayonet will reset the reload. Using the bayonet will make the knife essentially worthless. The bayonet cannot be attached alongside the grenade launcher. Grenade Launcher Attached by typing "/1gl". The grenade launcher attachment allows the autogun to fire a 5(five) meter explosive round that does not deal any AT damage. It has a straighter arc than a normal grenade used from the HUD. The grenade launcher features a 4.0 second reload, but if the primary weapon is fired whilst reloading, the reload restarts once the autogun stops firing. If you fire the grenade launcher and switch to another weapon, it will continue to reload and will make its reloaded "snap" once you switch back to the autogun. This weapon deals 10(ten) AT to seated avatars. The grenade launcher cannot be used alongside the bayonet. The grenade launcher can also be used as an improvised mortar, though is extremely difficult to aim with any reliability and cannot damage any deployables. The mortar is far more effective at indirect fire. FOR SOME REASON, IF YOU'RE SEATED, LOOK STRAIGHT UP, AND USE THIS, THE ROUND WILL LAND BEHIND YOU! (Probably something to do with the arc and realism or something.) Sight Attached by typing "/1sight". The sight attachment allows the autogun to fire more accurately (decreasing the spread) at the price of increasing its reload time from 3.0 to 3.3 seconds. That's all it does. Unless in constant close quarters, this attachment should always be used. The sight can be used with the grenade launcher, bayonet, or on its own. Credits *